


Flectere Si Nequeo Superos, Acheronta Movebo

by caffeinechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: The last words their father spoke to him was, “You might have kill Sam. You got to promise me if he goes dark you’ll do it.





	Flectere Si Nequeo Superos, Acheronta Movebo

**Author's Note:**

> Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo is Latin for "If I cannot move the will of Heaven, I will move Hell", which pretty much sums up their relationship for me.

The last words their father spoke to him was, “You might have to kill Sam. You got to promise me if he goes dark you’ll do it.”

Dean was out of it when his father came in only to feel his blood run cold, adrenaline spiked, and for the first time, hatred towards his own father. All he could do was just nod, pinned to the hospital bed by wires and tubing when he just wanted to get up and yell and gesture at his father about how unfair it is, how could he put this on him, and most of all why. John leaves and what follows is one of worst moments of his life: John dies and he feels like he’s four years old again losing his mom.

Dean rebuilds Baby and John’s final words to Dean haunt him. It all comes to head after Sam gets infected with the Croatoan virus and the subsequent reveal that he is immune. They’re having a beer in a scenic park near a river when it the truth comes out. Sam runs and Dean is left in a panic. Sam saves Dean from Gordon and the world feels like it’s speeding up. The elephant in the room is revealed when Sam gets drunk, drunker than he’s seen Sam before. Sam mutters about how he has to change his destiny, how Dean can save him from his destiny by killing him like John requested. Sam’s hands clutching his face like a lifeline, looking at him like when he was 5 years old and wanting Dean to change their nomadic lifestyle, and he cracks. He promises that he’ll do it. He wrestles Sam onto the bed and after Sam burrows face down into the pillow, Dean feels far older than his 28 years. He drinks at the bar in the hotel that night with the bellhop. Sam remembers everything from the night prior the next day much to Dean’s chagrin.

After the scooby-doo style hotel hunt, their problems get bigger: the FBI is on their trail, Sam gets possessed, and Henrikson almost catching them after their prison break. It’s a djinn that gives Dean perspective. Seeing Sam, vibrant yet still so bitchy, with Jess, and their Mom happy, well, he was not happy about Sam being distant from him, made him feel better and worse about being raised as hunters. He and Sam are saving people, the average person, from horrendous deaths. Dean plans on telling Sam that he could never be evil (a massive pain in the ass though) after the djinn. He was planning on telling him everything about that ordeal once it’s not still raw, instead his brother disappears at a diner on the side of the road.

He finds Sam in South Dakota, worn out but happy to see Dean, only for the both of them to reunite in the mud with Sam bleeding and fading. Sam lays on a bare mattress for days (on what was going to be his 24 birthday) like a Disney princess waiting to be kissed by his prince. Dean talks his corpse like Sam is still there; it’s when Bobby suggests it’s time to bury him, Dean remembers about demon deals, crossroads, and drives off to save his world. Sam may not get the kiss he always wanted from Dean, but Dean’s lips revive him nonetheless.

After killing Azazel a weighted collar around Dean’s neck that Sam feels like his own. Sam feels restless, angry, and l, the high of finally ending the grand hunt of the thing that killed their mother, the weight should’ve been lifted. Instead, there is a macabre countdown. Sam is going to fix this. Sam is going to save Dean. Sam is going to find a way, even if it drags to hell. At least they’ll be together.


End file.
